The invention relates to a cover plate for a domestic appliance having an at least semi-transparent support plate, on the bottom of which at least one colored layer and at least one semi-transparent or opaque metallic layer are configured. The invention also relates to a domestic appliance for preparing food, in particular a hob, having such a domestic appliance cover plate. The invention also comprises a method for producing a cover plate for a domestic appliance.
Domestic appliance cover plates of corresponding embodiment are known from WO 2007/118744 A1.
A cover plate for a hob is also known from US 2008/0264931 A1, being coated with a semi-transparent metal layer. The semi-transparent metal layer can be applied in addition to a colored layer to produce a metallic shine.
A domestic appliance cover plate having a metal-type layer is also known from WO 2007/118744 A1. This metal-type layer covers decorative segments printed on the rear of the cover plate to protect them.
Representations of symbols, contours and the like, which are to be visible to a user on the top of the cover plate, are only possible to a limited extent with the known embodiments. Instances where an overall impression of metal is to be given and visual displays are to be produced by means of fixed color assignments and also by a light generated by a light source, the possibilities for achieving this with the known cover plates are very limited, giving an impression of poor quality. It is also difficult for a user to recognize such limitations reliably, so misinterpretations can occur. This can ultimately result in safety-critical operating states of the domestic appliance.